How Love Works
by Citcat
Summary: The twists and turns of how Stephanie McMahon and Paul LevesqueA.K.A Triple H feel about each other. Please review
1. Realizing

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Vince McMahon owns the characters and the song lyrics are owned by Monica.

Summary: The twists and turns of how Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque (Triple H) feel about each other.

Title: How Love Works

Chapter One: Realizing

     Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque are hanging out in her hotel room. They have been really good friends for three years. They just finished watching 'Just Married'.

"What movie should we watch next?" Paul asked

"I don't know you pick." Stephanie said while laughing.

"What is so funny?" asked Paul while he was looking for a movie to watch.

Still laughing Stephanie said,"When you asked me what movie I wanted to watch you wrinkled you nose like you just ate something sour."

     Paul started to laugh when he picked up a video tape and popped it in the VCR.

"What movie did you put in?" Steph asked finally calming down.

"There was no label, so I don't know." Paul answered.

     The movie started to play and Adam Copeland and Jason Reso came out of the men's locker room wearing a pink tutu and pink tights. Steph and Paul started laughing. They laughed harder when Chris Jericho came out with a mini skirt and tube top on.

"Where did you get this Steph?" Paul asked with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

     Before Stephanie could answer Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas came running out with lipstick and blush. They started chasing Chris with the make-up. Also Adam and Jason were jumping up and down as if they were ballerinas. 

"I taped this four years ago before we ever met." Stephanie said trying to stop laughing. "Everyone was gone, but the six of us were all a little drunk."

     The movie ended with Adam and Jason kissing Chris on the cheek and Trish and Amy making out.

"I forgot all about this tape." Steph said.

"You are one of the wildest women I have ever met." Paul said with a smile.

"Well thank you." Stephanie said. "Now we just need to get you in a mini skirt and tube top."

     They both started laughing together, when Stephanie looked at Paul. She saw something she hadn't seen before. She saw something in his eyes. Stephanie just realized she was falling for Paul. Her best friend, Paul Levesque.

                                         _I looked at you a thousand times_

_                                         This time when I looked at you_

_                                         There was something new_

_                                         How could I be so blind?_

_                                         We shared our secrets in the dark_

_                                         Though we were only friends_

_                                          I don't know when the feeling changed_

_                                         Within my heart_

                                         _Baby, oooo I keep it to myself_

_                                         Baby, oooo fallin' in love with you_

_                                         Oooo the harder it gets_

_                                         But you don't know the love I'm feelin'_

_                                         Oooo I keep it to myself   _

_                                         Baby, oooo fallin' in love with you_

_                                         Oooo I don't wanna push you away_

_                                         'Cause no one makes me feel like you do_

     Paul sopped laughing and asked Stephanie a question. "Steph I was wondering if you could help me get with…?" Paul stumbled off

"Help you get with who?" Stephanie asked with a smile, hoping it was her.

"Get with Amy. See I know you guys are friends and you know what she like and who she likes. So how about it?" Paul asked a bit nervous.

Stephanie's smile faded and said, "Sure, why not." 

"I think she will be a keeper." Paul said excitedly.

Stephanie faked a yawn and said, "I think I'm going to turn in the rest of the night o.k.?"

"O.k. I'll see you tomorrow." Paul said and left.

     Stephaine thought to herself 'This can't be happening. He likes Amy and not me. He is supposed to like me. Wait I can't have feelings for Paul. He is just a friend and nothing more.'

_                                           I dream of you all through the night_

_                                           Holding you tenderly_

_                                           Right here wrapped in my arms so tight_

_                                           But when I start to tell you how I feel_

_                                           You tell me 'bout someone new who's right for you_

_                                           If you only knew my love's for real_

_                                          Baby, oooo I keep it to myself_

_                                         Baby, oooo fallin' in love with you_

_                                        The harder it gets_

_                                         But you don't know the pain I'm feelin'_

_                                         Oooo I keep it to myself   _

_                                         Baby, oooo fallin' in love with you_

_                                         Oooo I don't wanna push you away_

_                                         'Cause no one makes me feel like you do_

     Stephanie's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She got up and answered the door.

"Paul?" Stephanie asked confused.

"Uh I left my jacket on your desk chair." Paul said.

"Oh. Let me get it for you." Steph went and got Paul's jacket for him.

"Here you go and goodnight." Steph said trying to hide her hurt feelings.

"Thank you and goodnight." Paul took his jacket and left.

     Stephanie closed the door and that is when she knew for sure, that she was falling in love with Paul

                                        _I wonder if you feel the same way I do_

_                                        Then we both could be together forever_

_                                        So why do I hide all my feelings inside?_

_                                        If I know you're the only one for me_

_                                        The deeper that it gets_

_                                        The harder that I fall_

                                          _Baby, oooo I keep it to myself_

_                                         Baby, oooo fallin' in love with you_

_                                         Oooo the harder it gets_

_                                        'Cause no one knows the pain I'm feelin'_

_                                        Oooo I keep it to myself_

_                                        Don't you ever leave me, you know baby_

_                                       Oooo I don't wanna push you away_

_                                       Don't you ever go away from me, baby_


	2. The Dream

Chapter 2: The Dream

     Stephanie was walking down the arena hallway. Paul was walking in the same hallway, but coming towards Stephanie. Stephanie was looking over some new storylines while walking. Paul was drinking the rest of his coffee while walking too, when they bumped into each other.

"Sorry." Paul said.

"Don't be sorry, I should be sorry." Steph said as Paul helped her up. "Good thing your coffee was all gone."

"Yeah that would have had to burn." Paul said.

     They stood there staring into each others eyes. They didn't move one inch. Stephanie stepped back and started to talk.

"I should be going now, I have a lot of work to do." As Stephanie started walking off.

"Steph… wait." Paul yelled after her.

"What?"

"Are you doing anything tonight after the show?" Paul asked a bit nervous.

"No, well not yet. Why do you ask?"

"Well lately all I can think about is you, and I was wondering if you would come to dinner with me after the show?"

"I don't know. I mean I'd love to, but aren't you and Amy seeing each other?" Stephanie asked a good question to Paul.

"Well what she doesn't know can't hurt her." Paul started. "I mean just as friends though."

Stephanie gave Paul a hug and said "It's a date then."

     Trish Stratus woke up and bolted straight up. She got out of bed and called Stephanie and Amy on three way.

     See Trish was a bit scared because every time she has a dream with Amy or Stephanie in it, the dream comes true. There is a five percent that the dream won't come true. Trish hoped the dream didn't come true because she knew Amy liked Paul and Amy and Stephanie are really good friends. She knew Paul and Steph were only friends but she couldn't take any chances. 

     Ring…..Ring…..Ring…..Ri-Hello.

"We need to talk." Trish said to Stephanie. Then called Amy on three way.

Please Review. If you have any ideas please let me know and I'll see what I can do.

~Citcat~


	3. The Choice

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Vince McMahon owns everything.

Title: How Love Works

Chapter 3: The Choice

     The next day Stephanie, Amy and Trish met at a small diner across from the arena. They were sitting in a booth drinking coffee.

"So what is it that you need to talk yo us about Trish?" Stephanie said while drinking her coffee.

"Well I had a dream with you guys and Paul in it." Trish blurted out.

Steph spit her coffee out and said "What?" in a shocking tone.

Trish said, "Yeah I know it was scary."

"Well tell us about it and every detail." Steph said while calming down from what Trish just said.

     Trish began to tell them her dream. Stephanie had all these questions running through her mind. When her thoughts were interrupted.

"So I'm going to get to go out with Paul Levesque?" Amy said excitedly.

"Yeah I guess if my dream is true." Trish responded.

"Why are you so happy about it?" Steph asked Amy.

"Well honestly I have had a crush on him for a while and I was afraid to ask him out." Amy confessed.

     Steph smiled on the outside but on the inside she was crying. She had to make a choice. She could be selfish and not help her two best friends get together and get with Paul herself, or she could be nice and help them get together. Whose happiness was more important to her? Hers or Amy and Paul's. Steph wanted her friends to be happy so she decided to tell Amy something.

"Amy last night I was hanging out with Paul and…" Steph stopped thinking about what she was about to say. "Paul really likes you."

     Amy nearly passed out from what Stephanie just told her.

"I am going to help you guys get together." Steph said with a fake smile.

"Thanks you're a really great friends, just don't steal him away from me." Amy said.

Steph saw how happy Amy was and put a real smile on and said. "Trust me I wont we are just friends."

     That is when it hit her. Paul and her were only friends. He would never like her as more than a friend. She could get over him. Right?  'It's time to get me a boyfriend.' Stephanie thought while walking out of the diner and to the arena.


	4. Help & Jealousy

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Vince McMahon owns everything.

Title: How Love Works

Chapter 4: Help and Jealousy

     Stephanie was looking for Paul all over the arena. She checked most of the locker rooms, so Steph decide to check the ring. That's when she saw Paul and Randy Orton practicing there moves.

"Hi Randy." Steph said with a smile.

"Hey Steph." Randy answered back. 'Damn she looks hot' Randy thought.

     Steph walked up the steps to get in the ring, when Randy held the ropes down for her.

"Well thank you Randy." Steph said while staring at Randy.

"You're welcome Steph. Is there anything I can do for you?" Randy asked staring at Steph.

     Paul stood there watching the two of them. For some reason he hoped they didn't start flirting with each other. Paul was a little mad because Steph and Randy made him feel like he wasn't even there. Paul had enough of watching and listing to them, so he spoke up.

"Uh… Hello my name is Paul Levesque and I have been standing here and you two act like I'm not even here."

"Oh sorry! Hi Paul how are you?" Steph responded.

"Fine now what is it you want?" Paul asked.

"First of all Paul your dreams are coming true…" Steph said but couldn't keep her eyes off Randy.

     'My dreams are coming true. So that means Steph will be my girlfriend, wait no her name is Amy' Paul thought.

"Amy really likes you to Paul, so you can ask her out or whatever." Steph finished her sentence.

"Oh yeah Amy. So she likes me?" Paul asked.

"Yeah she does. Oh yeah speaking of people liking each other I was wondering…" Steph stopped for a heart beat.

"What?" Paul asked hoping she would say she liked him.

"Randy would you like to go to the movies tomorrow night?" Steph asked Randy.

"I would love to. I'll pick you up around eight at night." Randy said with a huge smile.

"O.k. see you then." Steph said while walking off. "Bye boys."

     Steph was gone and Paul and Randy quit practicing. They went back and showered up. After Paul showered he was walking around when he saw Trish and Steph laughing and playing around in a meeting room. Paul watched Steph's every move.

'Gosh she is so beautiful. Why did she have to go out with Randy when she could have gone out with me? The things I'd like to do with her' Paul thought.

     Paul found out what they were laughing at when he saw Randy walk over to Steph pretending to be Hulk Hogan. He frowned when Stephanie wrapped her hands around Randy's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Hey if I didn't know better I'd say you're jealous of Randy." Shawn Michaels Paul's best friend said.

"Why would you say that?" Paul asked.

"Well you were all smiled until you saw Randy with Steph." Shawn admitted. 

"That doesn't mean anything." Paul said.

"Paul your eyes say it." Shawn said then continued. "If you like Steph let her know how you feel, or let her be and just get over her."

     Shawn walked off. Leaving a clueless Paul standing there still watching Randy and Steph kiss.


	5. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Vince McMahon owns everything.

Title: How Love Works

Chapter 5: Finding Out

     Paul snapped out of his trance when he had an idea. He had to find Adam Copeland. So he ran off to the men's locker room.

"Hey man. Why are you in such a hurry? Kevin Nash asked his friend Paul.

"Have you seen Adam? I need to talk to him before Stephanie or Randy leaves." Paul responded.

"You just about missed him. He left like two minutes ago." Kevin said then continued. "Why do you need to talk to him before Steph or Randy leaves?"

"I just do o.k." Paul said getting annoyed at Kevin.

"Sorry man. Oh look Adam just walked in." Kevin said pointing to Adam.

     Paul turned around and saw that Adam had just walked in.

"Hey Adam can I talk to you alone? Asked Paul.

"Yeah sure. What do you need?" Adam asked Paul while walking into an empty locker room.

"I need a favor from you." Paul said sounding desperate.

"Are you embarrassed to ask Amy out?" Adam said with a sly smile then continued. "I can ask her for you?"

"No I need you to find out what movie and what restaurant Randy and Steph are going to tomorrow night." Paul said

"O.k. but why do you want to know where there going?" Adam asked. Then joking he said, "It's not like you like Steph."

     Paul's face turned a bright red. When Adam saw Paul's face he knew Paul liked Stephanie.

"Oh sorry man. Sure I'll do it. No need to explain why." Adam said getting up ready to leave. "I'll go find Steph then come tell you where their going.

"Thanks man. I knew I could count on you." Paul said.

Adam walked out the empty locker room in search of Randy or Steph. Adam came along the women's locker room. He raised hi hand to knock when the door opened.

"Oh hi Adam." Steph said

"Hey Steph." Adam said then continued. "Can we talk?"

"I'm a bit busy. I've got to get to a meeting. I'll talk to you after the meeting ok?" Stephanie told Adam.

"O.k. I'll meet you later on." Adam said.

"I'll meet you outside the men's locker room in an hour." Stephanie said while walking off.

     Stephanie just got out of her meeting and she made her way to the men's locker room. Stephanie finally got there and knocked.

     Paul answered the door only wearing a towel. He had just got out of the shower and he was still dripping.

"Hey Steph. How may I help you?" Paul asked.

"Uhhh…" is all that got out of Steph's mouth. She was staring at him. 'I'd love to be that towel right now.' Steph thought.

"Earth to Steph!" Paul said waving his hand in her face.

"What?" Steph asked angrily for being knocked out of her thoughts.

"What do you want?" Paul asked.

"Oh yeah…" Steph suddenly remembered why she was here. "Is Adam here?"

"No he left a minute ago; he should be back in a second. You can wait in here if you want." Paul said while holding the door open so Steph could come in.

"What about the other guys?" Steph asked.

"Their gone, they ditched me. It's just me." Paul said.

"O.k. then. I don't see a problem with that." Steph said with a small smile.

"I'll be a second. I'm going to change into my wrestling gear." Paul said while walking back into the shower to change.

'Damn it you could have stayed like that.' Steph thought.

     A minute later Paul walks out of the shower wearing his black wrestling trunks. He went and sat next to Steph.

'Damn you're hot in everything' another thought Stephanie couldn't keep out of her mind.

"So what do you need Adam for?" Paul asked knowingly while he put his knee pads on.

"He needed to talk and I said I'd meet him here." Steph responded.

"Oh." Was all Paul said while tying up his boots.

"Look now that I'm sitting here with you I wanted to say sorry for what I did when you and Randy were practicing." Steph apologized.

"That's ok. I'm cool." Paul lied. He was fine with her talking to him but when she asked him out and kissed him that tore Paul's heart.

"So no hard feelings?" Steph asked then said, "Are we still friends?"

"Yeah were still friends and no hard feelings. Were cool." Paul said.

     Just after Paul said that Adam walked in. Steph looked towards the door and saw Adam come in with Jason Reso and Chris Jericho.

"Hey Steph can we talk now?" Adam asked.

"Yeah come on lets go." Steph said while waving to the other guys.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Steph asked Adam.

"Well I heard rumors that you and Randy are going out tomorrow night. Is it true?" Adam asked Steph.

"Yeah why?" Steph asked.

"I just wanted to say congratulations." Adam said.

"Thank you Adam." Steph said as she hugged him.

"So what are your guy's plans?" Adam asked.

"Well he is taking me to this restaurant called Tony's, and then we are going to the Regal Cinemas to see the movie Freddy VS. Jason." Steph said.

"Oh that's cool. Well Steph hate to leave so soon, but I promised the guys I'd be back in five minutes." Adam said.

"Ok see you around." Steph said as Adam ran to the men's locker room.

     Adam ran right in the men's locker room and s aw Paul talking with Kevin and Shawn.

"Paul I have to talk to you." Adam said.

"Ok man." Paul said and followed Adam out the door.

     Adam and Paul went into an empty locker room and Adam told Paul where Randy was taking Steph. Paul left the room in search of Amy to ask her out tomorrow night.


	6. Making Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Vince McMahon owns everything.

Title: How Love Works

Chapter 6: Making Plans

     Paul went straight to the women's locker room and knocked on the door. He waited a minute before the door was answered by Stephanie.

"Hi Paul." Steph said with a smile.

"Hey Steph." Paul responded. "Is Amy in there?" Paul asked pointing inside the women's locker room.

"Yeah she is." Steph answered as her smile faded. "Let me get her for you."

"Thanks Steph." Paul said.

     A minute or two later Amy came to the door. Amy had a huge smile on her face when she saw Paul.

"Hey Paul." Amy said "What do you want?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow night? Paul asked.

"I'd love to." Amy said overjoyed. "Where did you want to go?"

"I was thinking we could go to this restaurant called Tony's, then we could see the movie Freddy VS. Jason at the Regal Cinemas." Paul said hoping she would agree.

"That sounds fun." Amy said. "What time?"

"I'll pick you up at eight at night." Paul said with a sly grin because he knew Randy was picking Steph up at eight.

"O.k. see you then." Amy said.

     They said their goodbyes and finished up the day at work. They all went back to their hotel rooms thinking about the plans they all made.

     Amy thought, 'Oh this is so great. I get to go out with Paul Levesque.'

     Randy thought, 'I can't believe I'm going out with Stephanie McMahon. The boss's daughter.'

     Stephanie thought, 'I am going out with Randy Orton, one of Paul's friends. I shouldn't do this, but then he is going out with Amy my friend. Paul also doesn't know how I feel about him. Just shut up Steph and have a good time tomorrow night with Randy. Why can't I get this image of Paul only in a towel out of my head? Oh well he looks great in a towel anyways.'

     Paul thought, 'Going on this date with Amy Dumas is my only way to see Steph with Randy, so just play it cool. It's not like I'm spying on them, it is just a coincidence. Well maybe if I tell Steph how I feel. Wait I can't tell her, she might reject me. Damn where are all these feelings coming from that I have for Steph all of a sudden. 


	7. The Dates

Disclaimer: I own nothing and Mr. McMahon 

Title: How Love Works

Chapter 7: The Dates

     It was eight p.m. Stephanie and Amy were really exited for their dates to pick them up.

     Paul watched down the hall as Randy knocked on Steph's hotel room door. He watched as Steph came out her room and closed the door. She looked beautiful. She was wearing silk blue shorts with a black low-cut tank top. Her hair was curled in different places and the rest straight. Paul watched as they got in the elevator. When they did he ran to Amy's room witch was next to Steph's. Paul knocked and Amy answered. She was wearing a tan skirt and a blue tank top that tied around her neck. Her hair was flowing down.

"Hey Ames." Paul said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah let's go." Amy said with a smile.

     They left her room and went downstairs. When they got in the car Paul seen Randy drive by. So Paul pulled out and followed him. He tried his best to make it look like he wasn't following him. Amy had no clue Paul was following Randy and Steph or anyone. After a thirty minute drive they were at the movies. Paul parked away from Randy, but not to far away. Paul and Amy got in line and paid for the tickets. Paul had not taken his eyes off of Steph and Randy. He didn't even talk to Amy during the ride. When Paul and Amy went into the theater, he made sure he sat two seats behind Randy and Steph.

     During the movie Amy noticed that Paul was staring at someone, so she looked to find that he was looking at another woman. She didn't know it was Steph. Amy felt upset because Paul didn't wrap his arm around her or when she got scared he just sat there watching the woman she didn't know. The movie ended and Amy hoped that dinner would be better.

     Again Paul followed Randy to Tony's. It took them about fifteen minutes to get there. When they got there Paul made sure he parked close but not to close. Paul picked a table that was two tables away from Steph and Randy.

     Again Paul wouldn't stop staring at someone. Amy looked over and realized it was the same woman. Paul ignored Amy, witch that made her feel bad, Amy was feeling used. She was having a bad time. The only thing Amy wanted to know was who that woman was that Paul was staring at.

     Dinner finally ended. Amy was glad it was over but upset because she didn't have any fun. Amy watched as that woman stood up and turned around to grab her purse.

"STEPHANIE!?!" Amy blurted out loudly and madly.

     Steph looked around and saw Amy with Paul. Steph took Randy's hand and walked over to Paul and Amy.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Steph asked.

"We were just leaving." Amy said madly and dragged Paul out of Tony's.

     Amy made Paul give her the keys. They both got in and Amy zoomed back to the hotel.

     When Paul and Amy got off the elevator, they saw Stephanie walk in her room and Randy walked down the hall. Paul was glad Randy didn't get a goodnight kiss.

     Paul and Amy walked to her hotel room. Before she walked in her room she turned around hoping to get a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Amy." Paul started. "Amy maybe we should just be friends."

"O.k. if that's what you want." Amy said sadly.

"Yeah. Thanks Ames I had a good time." Paul said and walked off.

     As Paul walked off Amy went in her room pissed off. She was used. Steph lied to her about Paul liking her, when Paul really liked Stephanie. As far as Steph and I, We are not friends anymore.


	8. The Fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Vince owns the characters. The song I Want Your Girlfriend to be My Girlfriend Too is owned by Reel Big Fish.

Title: How Love Works

Chapter 8: The Fight

     The next day at the arena Randy and Stephanie walked in holding hands. As they walked around people congratulated them on becoming a couple. Stephanie and Randy had become boyfriend and girlfriend. 

     Paul hated the thought of Randy and Stephanie being more than friends. He didn't want to admit it, but he was really jealous of Randy. Why? Well because Randy had what Paul wanted and that was Stephanie. He hoped Steph didn't get the feeling he was spying on them on their date last night. Paul needed to talk to Randy and he knew Steph had a meeting in a couple of minutes so he decided to talk to Randy when she left for her meeting.

     Stephanie gave Randy a quick kiss on the lips and said bye. As she walked to her meeting, Paul walked over to Randy.

"Hey Paul, how's it going?" Randy asked.

"Hey Randy, I'm fine." Paul started. "So you and Steph are a couple now?"

"Yeah, she is really great." Randy said with a smile.

"Look Randy I should have told you this before, but I couldn't so here it goes." Paul said 

"What?" Randy asked.

"I like Stephanie." Paul blurted out.

"I know you do. She likes you too." Randy said looking at Paul like he was crazy.

"NO!!! I like like her Randy." Paul yelled madly.

"WHAT!?!?!" Randy yelled.
    
    **_Theres a little girl I know_**
    
    **_You might know her too_**
    
    **_She looks so good_**
    
    **_She looks so cute_**
    
    **_Standin' next to you_**
    
    **_And I don't know what to do_**

"I like Steph Randy." Paul started. "I want her to be my girlfriend, and I don't know what to do."

"Well tough luck man, she's taken." Randy said with anger.

"Come on Randy, I thought we were friends." Paul said about to lose his temper.

"We are, but you like my girlfriend." Randy started. "What is that going to do about our friendship?"

"Look Randy I don't know what I'll do if I don't get her. She is so beautiful I am going nuts just thinking about her." Paul said pissed off.
    
    **_I want your girlfriend to be my_**
    
    **_I want your girlfriend to be my girlfriend_**
    
    **_She's so fuckin' cute_**
    
    **_I wish that she was mine_**
    
    **_She's so fuckin' cute_**
    
    **_I'm gonna lose my mind_**

"You know what Paul?" Randy started. "Stay the fuck away from Steph or you will answer to me."

     That ticked Paul off. Paul lunged at Randy knocking him to the floor. Paul's fist connected with Randy's nose.

"YOU ASSHOLE, YOU BROKE MY NOSE." Randy yelled.

     Randy's fist connected with Paul's jaw. Paul yelled out in pain. Paul was really pissed of now. He stood up and picked Randy up and slammed Randy's head in the wall. Randy bounces back from hitting the wall and stumbled to the floor. While he stumbled to the floor he tripped Paul, who landed on top of Randy.
    
    **_I don't know what to do_**
    
    **_I don't know what to do_**
    
    **_Maybe I could kill you_**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" Stephanie screamed when she say Paul and Randy in a bloody mess on the floor.

     Stephanie ran to Randy's side to check on him. She saw that his nose was broken. Paul stood up and looked at them. It hurt him inside to see Stephanie checking one Randy instead of him.

"What did you do to him Paul?" Stephanie asked, tears coming down her face.

     Paul ignored her and walked away. He needed to be alone right now. His heart was crushed because he now knew that Stephanie would always look at him as just a friend.
    
    **_I want your girlfriend to be my girlfriend_**
    
    **_Cause shes so cute I dont know what to do_**
    
    **_Maybe she could love me too_**
    
    **_I want your girlfriend to be my girlfriend_**


	9. Getting Answers

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Vince McMahon owns everything. Song If She Only Knew by 98 degrees 

Title: How Love Works

Chapter 9: Getting Answers

     The show had just ended, and Stephanie couldn't stop thinking about why Paul would do something like that. Especially to Randy. She thought they were friends. Stephanie was on a hunt for Paul. She wanted some answers for his actions as of late. While she was walking she ran into Amy.

"Hey watch where you're going." Amy said in a rude like way.

"Amy I'm sorry, but what's with the attitude?" Steph asked.

"Like you don't know." Amy said rolling her eyes 

"I don't please tell me." Steph said looking her in the eyes.

"You are a man stealer." Amy said with fury in her eyes.

"What?" Stephanie asked getting upset.

"Yeah. You lied to me. Paul doesn't like me he likes you." Amy said on the verge of tears. "Why do you think we were at the same movie and at Tony's?"

"You're crazy Amy. He told me he liked you."

"Whatever. I don't believe you and as far as I am concerned we are not friends anymore." Amy said then walked off.

     Stephanie watched as Amy walked off. She just lost one of her friends, and who is to blame. 'The almighty Paul is to blame' Stephanie thought. She had to find Paul and ask him what was up with Amy and why he attacked Randy.

     Meanwhile Paul is in his locker room. He can't stop thing about Steph. The way she looked at him when she saw that Randy was a bloody mess. He hated seeing his best friend with the one thing he wanted most. Paul was pulled out of his thoughts when the door flew open.

"You could have knocked." Paul said standing up from the couch.

"I want answers and I want them now." A very mad Stephanie said slamming the door behind her.

"Answers to what?" Paul asked 

"First off what did you do or say to Amy to make her hate me?"

"She hates you?" Paul asked confused.

"Yes what did you do?" Stephanie yelled.

"I told her I just wanted to be friends." Paul stated. "I never meant to hurt her."

     Paul didn't want to tell Steph the real reason because she would go crazy on him.
    
    **_If she only knew_**
    
    **_What I knew but couldn't say_**
    
    **_If she could just see_**
    
    **_The part of me that I hid away_**
    
    **_If I could just hold her in my arms again_**
    
    **_And just say I love you_**
    
    **_But she's gone, maybe she'd stay_**
    
    **_If she only knew_**

"O.k. then what the hell went on with you and Randy?" Stephanie said wanting every detail. 

"No comment." Was all Paul could say at that moment.
    
    **_If she could just feel_**
    
    **_What I feel here in my heart_**
    
    **_She'd know it was real_**
    
    **_Pure and true right from the start_**
    
    **_But I'm just a man who didn't understand_**
    
    **_What she was going through_**
    
    **_But she's gone away, maybe she'd stay _**
    
    **_If she only knew_**

"NO COMMENT!!!" Stephanie yelled.

"Yeah. If you want I will go say I am sorry." Paul said starting for the door.

"No I want a real reason why you kicked Randy's ass." Stephanie said staring in his eyes.

     Paul looked in Steph's eyes. He could see she was hurting. She was hurting because of him. He really wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. 'How did I let you slip away from me?' Paul thought.
    
    **_And how, how did I let her get away_**
    
    **_'Cause love, love is easy to feel_**
    
    **_But the hardest thing to say_**
    
    ****

"Paul I want a real reason please." Stephanie said getting upset because he wasn't answering her.

"I was upset" Paul stated.

"Upset about what?" Steph asked. "What made you so upset that you had to take it out on my boyfriend?"
    
    **_If she could just see _**
    
    **_What I see when I close my eyes_**
    
    **_All that I dream_**
    
    **_Surely she would realize_**
    
    **_But like a fool I waited much too long_**
    
    **_To let her know the truth_**
    
    **_She's gone away, maybe she'd stay_**
    
    **_If she only knew_**

"He has something I want. That is why I kicked his ass." Paul said holding back the tears.

"What does he have?" Steph asked. "I'm sure he can share if you ask."

"What he has that I want you can't share." Paul said.

"I'm confused." Steph said trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"He has the one thing I love more than anything." Paul replied.

"Paul what does Randy have?" Stephanie asked fighting off the tears. She didn't know why she felt tears coming, but she had a feeling that this was leading to her.

"He has……" Paul said trailing off.
    
    **_Tell me, tell me how_**
    
    **_How did I let her get away (Tell me)_**
    
    **_'Cause I guess that love_**
    
    **_Love is so easy to feel_**
    
    **_But the hardest thing to say_**

"He has what Paul?" Stephanie asked. "Tell me. You can tell me anything so just spit it out."

"I kicked Randy's ass because he has YOU. He took you away from me." Paul said walking out the door.

"Paul what is that supposed to mean?" Stephanie asked as some tears rolled down her face from his last words.

"Steph…I love you." Paul said in a hushed tone, and with that he closed the door leaving a very confused crying Stephanie in his locker room.
    
    **_Is she only knew _**
    
    **_What I knew but could not say _**
    
    **_If she could just see_**
    
    **_The part of me that I hid away_**
    
    **_If I could just hold her in my arms again_**
    
    **_And just say I love you_**
    
    **_She's gone away, maybe she'd stay_**
    
    **_If she only knew, if she only knew_**

Please Review

Thanks for reading

~Citcat~


	10. Room 216 or Room 217

Disclaimer: Vince McMahon still owns everything.

Title: How Love Works

Chapter 10: Room 216 or Room 217

     Stephanie wiped away the tears as she stood up. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Paul had just told her he loved her. She thought everything was going perfect up until Paul said those three little words that she wanted to here for a while now. What was she going to do now? She had to find Trish. She would have looked for Amy but she wasn't her friend anymore. Stephanie left the arena because everyone had gone back to the hotel. Some went out to clubs, but Trish never went to clubs without Stephanie. She got into her waiting limo when her cell rang.

"Hello?" Stephanie answered 

"Hey babe. Where are you?" Randy asked on the other line.

"I am on my way to the hotel now. I had some other things to do before I left." Steph said only half lying.

"O.k. I will be waiting for you." Randy said

"O.k. but first I have to stop by Trish's hotel room first O.k." Steph said.

"O.k. bye." Randy said.

"Bye." Steph said then hung up. She then dialed Trish's cell.

"Hey. Talk to me." Trish said.

"Hey Trish it's me Steph. Are you at your hotel?" Asked Stephanie

"Yeah why?" Trish answered

"I really need to talk to you." Stephanie said about to cry thinking of what Paul had said

"O.k. I'll see you when you get here. Bye." Trish said

"Thanks Trish. Bye." Stephanie said then hung up.

     Thirty minutes later Stephanie knocks on Trish's hotel door. Trish opened it to find a teary eyed Stephanie standing there.

"Hey what's going on Steph did Randy hurt you?" Trish asked concerned

"No it wasn't Randy." Steph said breaking down in Trish's arms.

"Then who hurt you?" Trish asked

"Paul." Stephanie said.

"Paul Whight or Paul Heyman?" Trish asked.

"No Paul Levesque." Stephanie said as more tears came down.

"What did he do?" Trish asked.

"Um Trish I haven't been that honest with you lately." Steph confessed.

"What?" Trish asked.

"Here let me start from the day before you had your dream about Amy and Paul going out." Stephanie said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"O.k. tell me what is going on." Trish said sitting next to her.

     Stephanie started telling Trish what had been going on lately. Trish sat there wanting every detail from Stephanie. She couldn't believe that Stephanie was in love with Paul. She was so shocked to find that out.

"And then he said 'Steph…I love you'." Stephanie finished telling Trish.

"Well how did he hurt you if you love him?" Trish asked.

"He hurt me because he told me when I am in a relationship with Randy." Steph stated.

"Well looks like you have a choice here." Trish said.

"Yeah, but I don't know who to pick." Steph said.

"O.k. pick the one your heart wants." Trish said.

"How?" Stephanie asked.

"Who makes you feel yourself?" Trish started. "You have known Randy as long as Paul, but you and Paul are closer."

     Trish told Stephanie what she would do. The advice kind of helped Steph, but not really. She knew she couldn't ignore what Paul told her. She also knew he didn't ask her to pick between him and Randy, but she felt she had to. 'This hurts so much' Thought Stephanie.

"Trish thanks for your help. I really need to go now." Steph said walking to the door.

"O.k. I'll talk to Amy and good luck with this problem you have." Trish said.

"Bye." Steph said.

"Bye." Trish said.

      Stephanie left Trish's hotel room. When she got to the elevator she pressed two. While the elevator went up Steph was thinking about who she would choose. The hard thing was that Paul's room was right next to Randy's. The room numbers were 216 and 217. The elevator stopped and she made her way down the hall until she came along rooms 216 and 217. She stopped in the middle of the hall looking at both doors. After standing in the hall for about fifteen minutes thinking about witch door she would go in she walked towards room 217. She was about to knock when she changed her mind and knocked on room 216. The door opened and she smiled.

"Hi." Stephanie said to the man in the hotel room. He stepped aside and let her in.

~Citcat~

Who was in room 216 and 217? Find out who Stephanie chose in the next chapter. Please review. Thanks


	11. Broken Hearted

Title: How Love Works

Chapter 11: Broken Hearted 

     The next morning Stephanie stirred in bed starting to wake up. She felt two arms wrapped around her waist. She turned her head and came face to face with a sleeping Paul. She smiled at the way he slept, he looked like a little baby boy. She closed her eyes and everything came running back to her.

*~*~Flashback~*~*

"Hi" Stephanie said, and Paul stepped aside and let her in.

"Look I'm sorry about what I sa……" Paul started but was cut off when Stephanie walked over to him.

"I love you too, I always have." Stephanie stated then kissed Paul.

     Stephanie's cell phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was Randy.

"Are you going to answer it?" Paul asked

"No." Stephanie said then kissed Paul again, while turning her phone off. 

     Nothing happened except for kissing, because Steph was seeing Randy. Before anything else could happen with her and Paul she knew she had to break it off with Randy. 

*~*~End of flashback~*~*

     Stephanie opened her eyes and saw Paul's eyes watching her. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They both lied there when Paul said something.

"Steph, where does this put us?" He asked a bit nervous.

"I don't know, I don't want to do anything else until I break it off with Randy." Steph said turning her body so she was facing Paul.

"When will that be?" Paul asked again.

"I don't know, I don't want to hurt him." Steph said.

     There was a long pause between the two after Steph said she didn't want to hurt Randy. 

"Steph I think you should go now." Paul said regretting what he was going to say next.

"Now, why?" Steph asked a little confused. 

"I can't see you until you're done with Randy." Paul said not looking Steph in the eye.

"Fine." Steph said upset. 

     She got out of the bed and put her shoes back on. She looked at Paul once more then left the hotel room. She pulled out her cell phone real quick and called Trish.

"Trish here." Trish said in a good mood.

"Hey Trish its Steph." Stephanie said.

"Hey what do you need?" Trish asked.

"Did Randy call you last night looking for me?" Stephanie stated.

"No he didn't why?" Trish asked knowing that Stephanie went with Paul last night.

"I'll tell you later. If he does call tell him I stayed with you o.k." Steph said.

"Alright I will." Trish said with a smile.

"I got to go bye Trish." Stephanie said then hung up.

     Stephanie fixed her hair and took her hotel key out and unlocked the door. When she walked in she saw Randy sleeping. She went over to the sliding glass window and out on to the balcony. She looked at everyone walking on the street when she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Where were you last night?" Randy asked.

"I was…" Steph started thinking about what to say. "I was at Trish's hotel. After I talked with her I was too tired to come her, so I crashed their." 

"Oh. Um Steph I have been meaning to tell you something." Randy said uneasily.

"What?" Steph asked turning to face him.

"I know we have only been going out for three days but it feels like we have been going out for years." Randy said.

"What are you getting at Randy?" Steph asked hoping he didn't say those three little words she already heard from the one she truly loved.

"I love you." Randy said.

     Stephanie stood there letting what Randy just told her sink in. She didn't want to hurt him, or make him think she cheated on him. So she said something she soon would regret.

"I love you too." Steph said with a smile.

     Randy kissed Steph and led her back inside. Steph was to into Randy with him talking she didn't even notice the man she truly loved was standing on the next balcony. Paul walked back inside his hotel room broken hearted.

Please Review

~Citcat~


	12. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I own no one even though I wish I did.

Title: How Love Works

Chapter 12: I'm Sorry

     Everyone was starting to show up at the arena. Stephanie and Randy walked in to the arena holding hands. Randy had a smile from ear to ear. He still couldn't believe Steph said she loved him, which he didn't know was a lie. Now Stephanie couldn't help but think of Paul and that Randy said he loved her. She looked at Randy and saw how happy he was. 'This is going to be hard.' She thought. She didn't want to hurt Randy. Stephanie looked around when her eyes drifted to Paul, who was coming up to them.

"What do you want?" Randy asked in a very unwelcome tone.

"I came to apologize to you about yesterday." Paul said not even paying any attention to Stephanie.

"You did?" Randy said and his tone started to change.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry. I just thought you had something I wanted, but it turns out you don't." Paul said putting out his hand.

"I forgive you." Randy said shaking his hand. "What did you think I had?" 

"It's nothing, it doesn't mean anything to me anymore." Paul said. "Friends?"

"Yeah." Randy said.

"Well I'll see you around, I have some things I have to do." Paul said.

"O.k. bye." Randy said.

"Bye." Paul said and walked off.

     Stephanie just stood there while Paul apologized to Randy. She was confused to why Paul did that. She knew she meant everything to him because he told her, but why did he say it doesn't mean anything to him anymore. She had to find out.

"Randy I'm going to go talk to Trish o.k." Stephanie said.

"O.k. I'll see you later." Randy said then kissed her goodbye.

     Stephanie left in search of Trish. She found the women's locker room. She walked inside and saw Jackie Gayda and Nidia talking over their match. She also saw Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson sitting on the couch talking about something. She walked over to Dawn Marie who was lacing up her boots for her match. 

"Hey Dawn do you know where Trish is?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah she just left to get her hair and make-up done by Jan." Dawn said.

"Thanks. Good luck on your match." Steph said then left.

     Stephanie walked to the section where Jan the stylist was. When she got there she saw Jan doing Trish's hair.

"Hey Trish." Stephanie said sitting in the chair next to Trish.

"Hey girl what's up?" Trish asked.

"I need to talk to you." Steph said.

"O.k. Jan could you come back in ten minutes?" Trish asked.

"O.k." Jan said then left.

"Tell me what happened with you and Paul." Trish said.

"Well I don't know what happened now." Steph said.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked.

"Well Randy and I were walking around the arena when Paul came up to us." Stephanie said then continued to tell Trish what the conversation was about.

"Well you have to talk to him if you want to know wheat he meant." Trish said.

"I know, but I have this feeling that I don't want to know." Steph said.

"Well if I were you I would go talk to Paul." Trish said.

"O.k. I think I'll go talk to him. Thanks Trish." Stephanie said.

     Stephanie walked to Paul's dressing room and knocked. The door opened. Adam had opened the door. Paul was sharing a locker room with Chris Irvine and Adam Copeland.

"Hey Steph, can I help you?" Adam asked.

"Yeah is Paul here?" Steph asked.

"No he's not." Adam said.

"Do you know where he is?" Stephanie asked again.

"Actually no because I just got here, Chris might know." Adam said and let Steph in.

"Chris have you seen Paul?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah he just left a minute ago to the Hardy's locker room." Chris said.

"Thanks Chris." Stephanie said then left.

     Stephanie was walking around looking for the Hardy's locker room. When she was looking for the room she bumped into Amy.

"Look I'm sorry Amy for bumping in to you, but I really don't have time for a fight." Steph said.

"It's o.k. Steph. I was just looking for you." Amy said very happy.

"Oh well what you need." Steph asked.

"I don't need anything. I just wanted to say I'm sorry and thank you." Amy said giving Steph a hug.

"Sorry and Thank you for what?" Stephanie asked confused.

"Well Paul came to mine and the Hardy's locker room and asked me out. I wanted to say sorry for saying you were a man stealer and I wanted to say thank you for helping me and Paul get together." Amy said. "Well I am in a bit of a hurry my match is next, I hope we can still be friends." Amy said then left.

     Stephanie just stood there shocked. Amy must have been messing with her. She had to know. So she went to her father. She came to his office and knocked.

"Come in." Vince said.

"Dad can you call Paul to your office I can't seem to find him." Stephanie said.

"Sure, but which Paul?" Vince asked.

"Paul Levesque." Stephanie said.

     Vince got on the intercom and called for Paul. After five minutes Paul walked into Vince's office not even noticing Steph.

"Yes Mr. McMahon." Paul said.

"My daughter wishes to speak to you. She couldn't find you so she had me call you." Vince said.

     Paul looked over and saw Stephanie standing there. She then walked out with him following her. Paul the started the conversation. 

"Yes Ms. McMahon." Paul said.

"Don't call me that you know I don't like it." Stephanie said as they walked into an empty locker room.

"O.k. Ms. McMahon." Paul said again.  
"Why the hell d you keep calling me Ms. McMahon when you know I hate it?" She asked.

"Because I can." Paul said sitting down on a chair that was in the room.

"Whatever. I want an explanation from you." Stephanie said.

"About?" Paul asked.

"About what you said to Randy and why Amy is saying you asked her out." Steph said staring him in the eye.

"That's simple. I'll start with Amy. Amy is saying I asked her out because I did and I said I was sorry to Randy because I am sorry."

"O.k. so I don't mean anything to you?" Stephanie asked.

"You got that right." Paul said not caring she was on the verge of tears.

"But you said you loved me." Stephanie said now crying.

"Yeah and I was wrong." Paul said walking to the door.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stephanie asked.

"It means other people can her you when your out on a balcony." Paul said twisting the door knob.

"What are you talking abo…." Stephanie couldn't finish her sentence as her eyes got really wide when she realized what Paul was talking about.

"Yeah Steph I said I loved you and you said I love you too Randy." Paul said then walked out of the room.

     Stephanie sat there crying. She didn't want any of this to happen. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She was in a huge mess and she didn't know what to do. 

"I'm sorry Paul." She said out loud while crying.

That is it for that chapter. Sorry it took a while to get it up. Please review.

~Citcat~


	13. Crazy

A/N: God bless all the veterans and our soldiers. Thanks. Sorry I haven't updated, I just had a bad case of writer's block. Well here is the next chapter.

Title: How Love Works

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. The song is called 'Crazy' by 3LW.

It has been a couple of months. Stephanie and Paul haven't spoken a word to each other since that awful day. Stephanie was upset. She loved Paul, but who cares now? Right? He didn't care. He was to busy with Amy. She wished she could regret everything that had happened, but she couldn't because if she did she might not have even been so close with Paul.

**_I don't apologize, that i have compromised myself and other guy.  
Its you I'm talkin' 'bout.   
I've been with him for years.  
But baby you uh, I must be crazy._**

Stephanie walked into the arena alone. Randy was at his parents home in Tacoma, Washington. They were performing Raw in Baltimore, Maryland that night. She walked through the halls. She passed a couple of people saying hi to some of them. After a while of walking she ran into Amy. She couldn't look at Amy, but she had to hide her feelings.

"Hi, Steph, how have you been lately?" Amy asked with a sweet smile.

'I've been awful. I hate you for taking Paul.' Steph thought, but really said, "I've been good and you?" 

"I've been great. We should hang out later this afternoon. It seems like we don't talk anymore." Amy said.

"O.k. we'll hang out after the show." Stephanie said. Amy was always so nice to her.

"All righty then. I'll see you after the show." Amy said leaving.

'Why can't I have Paul?' Stephanie wondered to herself. 'It all had to start that night when we watched those movies together.'

**_I want you for my own  
You've been with her so long.  
She never done you wrong and she's so nice to me  
we should have never touched cuz now we're in love.  
We must be crazy_**

Paul sat in his locker room. He was reading an old Raw issue magazine. He had nothing better to do. As he flipped through the magazine he cam across a picture of himself and Stephanie when they were doing the McMahon-Helmsley Era. He missed her. He couldn't believe he was such a jerk to her. She was confused and he had to go and make a big deal about it. Maybe if he hadn't have spent that night with her watching all those movies. He remembered that she had sat in between his legs and he had wrapped his hands around her waist. Maybe if he hadn't touched her, he wouldn't be in love with her right now.

**_You got a girl, i got a man but i can't lie.  
I wanna leave him when i look into your eyes  
you never thought that holdin me would change your life.  
I guess that __ stands for two  
wrongs can't make a right_**

Paul stood up from the leather couch and walked out the locker room. He was looking for his buddy Adam Copeland. While looking for Adam he bumped into Stephanie. They stared at each other for a moment. No words were spoken. Stephanie just felt like leaving Randy right now, just to be with Paul. She knew that when he held her that night she stayed in his hotel room it changed his life. She knew that because he wasn't the same after that night. Soon they both snapped out of their trance and went their separate ways.

**_It's something that i can't help.  
My heart wants someone else.  
Theres nothing that i can do.  
Never thought it would be you._**

When Paul and Stephanie first met, it was when they had to do the McMahon-Helmsley Era storyline. When they started to practice lines together they became really good friends. Never in a million years had Stephanie thought she would love Paul. Stephanie wanted Paul. Randy was a great guy, it was just that she wanted something new, something she and her heart wanted.

**_You say you're not afraid.  
I'll do the same to you.  
You must be crazy._**

Stephanie went and sat outside to get some fresh air. When she sat down, she looked up and say the happy couple of Gail Kim and Chris Irvine. She smiled a small smile. She used to be that happy when she would talk and or hang out with Paul. She remembered that night when she came to his hotel she was scared of getting caught by Randy, but when she looked into Paul's eyed that feeling went away. Paul had told her he wasn't afraid of letting something happen that should happen. Just him saying that made her feel like she was fearless. 

**_It's too late to turn back now.  
I'm afraid we don't know how.  
Baby keep your faith in me.  
I'll never let you down.  
It's funny how we both know theres no one else for us it's crazy._**

Stephanie smiled at her remembrance of Paul and herself. Gosh it felt like years that she hadn't talked to him. They used to be so close, but she knew that it was too late to go back to that special night. Some how after sitting there for a long time she convinced herself that he still had faith in her, which she hoped he did. She wasn't going to let him down, well at least slip away from her any farther then he already is. She knew that there was no one else for her out in this world except for him, and she had this strong feeling that he knew the same thing except for her.

Paul didn't find Adam anywhere, so he sat down in the cafeteria and ate some little snacks. As he was doing this he saw the newlyweds Torrie and Billy Kidman. They reminded him of how he wanted to get married and have kids. He wanted a family. The first person that came to his mind as his wife was Stephanie. He couldn't argue with his mind because he knew he couldn't argue with the truth, that he did want Stephanie to be his wife. Not just a storyline wife, a real like, off-screen wife. 

**_You got a girl, i got a man but i can't lie.  
I wanna leave him when i look into your eyes  
you never thought that holdin me would change your life.  
I guess that __ stands for two  
wrongs can't make a right._**

Paul knew that wouldn't happen. She had a man and he had a girl. He couldn't believe how much Stephanie had changed his life. He knew better then to do what he did last time. He used Amy last time. He couldn't do that again. He just figured two wrongs can't make a right.

**_You got a girl, i got a man but i can't lie.  
I wanna leave him when i look into your eyes  
you never thought that holdin me would change your life.  
I guess that __ stands for two  
wrongs can't make a right._**

Stephanie wanted so bad to just leave Randy at that moment she looked into Paul's eyes. She didn't do anything about because she had a man and he had a girl. What was there to do? It would just all get into a huge mess again.

**_I been dreamin, baby you and I just leavin all the things  
behind we can make it in a __  
baby pack our bags lets go.  
I just wanna be your girl.  
You and i against the world._**

The next day Paul woke up to see Stephanie next to him, but instead of Stephanie he saw Amy. Paul cursed under his breathe. He had dreamt that Stephanie and he had solved everything and ran away together. 'If things were only that easy.' Paul thought.

**_I been dreamin, baby you and I just leavin all the things  
behind we can make it in a __  
baby pack our bags lets go.  
I just wanna be your girl.  
You and i against the world._**

Stephanie rose up from her bed. She had just awoke from her dream. Her dream was of her and Paul reuniting and going up against the world. Together. When she woke up she almost thought Paul was with her. She knew that would only happen in her dreams. The only thing Stephanie could tell herself was….

"If it was meant to be, it will happen sooner or later"

Please review so I know people are reading this. Thanks

~Citcat~

****

****

**_  
  
_**

****


	14. A Girls Day Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story

Title: How Love Works

Chapter 14: Girls Day Out

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that day Paul and Amy were having breakfast in the hotel café. It was around 10:45 a.m. Paul and Amy sat in a booth by a window. They had the day off, and what way better, then to spend the day with your girlfriend/boyfriend.

"So, what did you do when I was out with Steph last night?" Amy asked sipping her orange juice.

"Nothing, um…I hung out with….uh…Shawn…yeah I hung out with Shawn." Paul said, while thinking of Steph at the mention of her name. "What did you two do?"

"We went and did some catching up. It seemed like we haven't talked in years." Amy stirred her drink. "I learned some many new things about her."

"Sounds like you two had fun." Paul said.

"Yeah, I wonder if she'll break up with Randy tonight." Amy said aloud as she covered her mouth for letting that slip out.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked wanting all the details, Randy was, well, he didn't know if they were still friends, but he really wanted to know.

"Well, she said she didn't have any feelings other then friendship towards Randy anymore." Amy spoke as the waitress came with their food.

Paul and Amy waited until the waitress left to start eating. They ate in silence for a couple of minutes. Paul looked out the window when he took a drink of his orange juice. He saw Stephanie and Trish walking on the sidewalk across the street. He smiled. He loved seeing Steph smile. They were acting as if they were still young teenagers. They were running around and just having a good time. He wondered why Steph was really going break up with Randy. After thinking about Stephanie for a little while longer he started another conversation with Amy.

~*~*~

"O.k. what are we going to do now?" Steph ran.

"We are going to hide out in the mall." Trish also ran.

They had ran into the story across the street from the hotel they were staying at. They walked around like normal people would. They found an aisle that was empty. Seeing that it was early there wasn't that many people at the story. Both girls looked around before doing what they dared each other. They each knocked all the stuffed animals off of the shelf. As they were doing that the store manager was checking the aisles. The manager came across Trish and Steph and yelled at them. That's when Trish and Steph ran out of the store and to the mall.

"We made it." Trish said breathless.

"Did you see the look on his face? He was so pissed off." Stephanie laughed.

"Yeah, so we are at the mall. What do you want to do?" Trish asked.

"I got an idea. Why don't we go buy the same outfit and then go get our pictures done together?" Stephanie offered.

"Great idea. When we look at the picture we will remember the great girls day out we had." Trish laughed as they headed to the first store.

"We could get wallet sizes to give all our friends and family." Stephanie said as they walked into the store Guess.

"Are you going to give one to Randy?" Trish asked as they started going through some clothes.

"It depends. If he still wants to be friends then yeah I will." Stephanie answered.

Stephanie now couldn't keep Randy off her mind. Thanks to Trish, now she has to think about Randy and how she'll be hurting him. The whole point of this day was to be just to girls going out, not thinking about guys. And look what happens. Randy gets into her mind. She had told Trish yesterday about her issue with Randy. She told her that she was going to break up with him. Of course she couldn't tell Trish the whole truth about breaking up with Randy. It would just lead Trish to ask more questions. Steph lost her thought when Trish came up to her.

"Hey girl, how about this shirt?" Trish held up black baby tee with pink trimming were the shirt was sown together.

"That's cute, but kind of plain. Don't you think?" Steph put her to cents in.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Hey, wait a minute." Trish thought of an idea. "We could buy this shirt and go to that make your own design place."

"That is a pretty good idea." Steph smiled. "How about these pants?" Steph held up a pair of matching pants. Black with pink trimming.

"Awesome. Let's go buy them." Trish walked over to the cashier.

Steph's mind was free of Randy finally. They bought their outfits and went over to Your Designs. 

"How may I help you two ladies?" The sales clerk asked walking up to the two.

"We would like to design our shirts." Stephanie said as she pulled her shirt out.

"And our pants." Trish pulled out the matching pants.

"O.k. well right this way." The sales clerk said.

The sales clerk led Steph and Trish to the back of the store. They walked behind a curtain and say a couple tables and every art supply you could think of in there. 

"Feel free to sit any where you want and use any art supplies you need." He said. "If you need any help that is Tiffany. Just ask her." He finished and walked out.

There were already a couple of people in there making designs on their clothes. Trish and Steph chose a table and sat down. They began to design.

"So what are we going to put on our shirts?" Trish asked as she grabbed some pink and black art supplies.

"I was thinking we could put '_best friends' on the front." Steph thought._

"I like it, and underneath '_best friends' we could put '_forever_'" Trish said as she sat next to Steph._

"I like it. Let's do that." Steph said as she grabbed a pink art supply.

After the girls were done, their shirts and pants looked great. They wrote best friends forever in sparkling pink in the middle of the shirt. They had cut the shirt into a v-neck and put pink jewels on the v part of the shirt and the rim. They put pink jewels on the parts where the pockets were. 

They went and paid the sales clerk and left. Next they went to a shoe store to get matching pairs of shoes. It was like a miracle. They found these black shoes that had pink as the trimming of the shoes, the laces were also pink. So of course they got those. They paid for them and left.

"Now, I think we should get our pictures done." Stephanie said, she felt like she was a teen again.

"Nope, not yet." Trish smiled looking at the store in front of her.

"What do you mean not yet, we look alike." Stephanie held up the bag of clothes.

"Our hair, nails, and our make-up." Trish dragged Stephanie to the beauty salon.

"Trish, when I said we should be alike I didn't mean actually everything be the same for the picture." Stephanie laughed.

"I know, but it would be fun to be pampered." Trish said.

"Trish, someone does our hair, nails, and make-up everyday for the shows." Stephanie said.

"I know, but they do it quick, and we don't get to relax. If we get pampered here we can relax." Trish all out begged.

"O.k. we'll get pampered, then we get our pictures done." Stephanie said as she set her bag down in the women's locker room that Trish had got her in minutes ago. 

"Deal." Trish smiled.

After an hour and a half, they were done being pampered. They both got their hair, nails, and make-up done the same. Their hair was straightened out, and then curled in different places. Their nails were painted black with a pink rose in the middle of each finger. There make-up was almost the same. They had to use what colors looked best on them. They paid the people, then left to get the pictures done.

"We would like the pink tigers background." Trish told the front counter lady.

"Alright, that will be $14.65 please." The lady counted.

Stephanie and Trish paid. Each paying half the price. They waited till their number was called. After a couple of minutes it was their turn.

Stephanie and Trish walked into the room. They took four poses. Which all turned out cute. Now was the time to choose the best looking one.

"I like this one." Stephanie pointed. 

To the one where they were both sitting on the floor with Stephanie's left leg laying straight and her right leg bent. So her legs made a four that was lying down. Her right hand reaching over her legs placed in front of her. Her left hand was placed on her side so she could balance herself. Trish in the same pose but opposite directions.

"Yeah, I like that one too, but I also like this one." Trish said.

She pointed to the one they were both leaning against a table sided by side with their arms folded. Their heads lying on each others.

The other two pose they really didn't like. So they tossed them out right away.

"Why don't we get both?" Trish said.

"Sure, it is only a dollar extra." Steph said with a smile.

They both decided to get both poses. After they get the wallet size pictures they leave the place. They both were thirsty after doing all the shopping and running around to each store. So they got a milkshake and sat down.

"I had fun today." Stephanie sipped her milkshake.

"So did I." Trish smiled, she was glad to see her friend in better sprits.

From what Stephanie told her she knew that Steph didn't want to go out with Randy anymore. What Trish knew, that Steph didn't know was that, she knew Stephanie was only telling her part truth. She knew Stephanie only liked Randy as a friend, and she also knew Steph was in love with Paul. Trish was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Stephanie yell.

"WHAT THE FUCK."

Trish looked over to where Stephanie was looking. She was so shocked at what she saw. She didn't know what to say.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review

~Citcat~


	15. A Good Day Goes Bad

Title: How Love Works

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

Chapter 15: A Good Day Goes Bad

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stephanie stared at the sight in front of her. This couldn't be happening, well, at least not to her. Randy wasn't supposed to get back until later that night around 11:00p.m. But there he was sitting directly in front of her, about 10 tables away. Now you would wonder why Steph had yelled. Of course Randy did nothing wrong if he was just sitting there drinking a milkshake. How could that seem so wrong? Well, if you add in the fact that he wasn't alone and the person didn't really fit the description of a male. O.k. so he was sitting there with a woman. What harm can that do? She's just an innocent fan. Not. If sharing a milkshake and holding the fan's hand is the way you greet an innocent fan, then Stephanie wouldn't have yelled.

"Steph, why don't we get out of here?" Trish asked as she saw Steph stand up with her milkshake.

"We'll leave in a minute. I have to take care of some business first." Stephanie proceeded to walk over to the table.

Stephanie arrived at the table just as Randy leaned in to kiss the 'fan'.

"Hey, Baby, How was your stay at your parents' house?" Stephanie asked sarcastically.

"Oh, hey Steph. I enjoyed being at my parents' house." Randy acted as if he did nothing wrong.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be home until 11 tonight?" Stephanie tried to stay calm, anger clear in her eyes.

"Well, I couldn't wait to get back on the road that I decided to leave early." Randy said as he turned to look at the woman in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Stephanie looks at the 'fan' "I'm Stephanie, Randy's girlfriend" Stephanie put her hand out to the 'fan'.

"I'm Kylie; I had no idea that he had a girlfriend." Kylie shook Stephanie's hand.

"Oh, is that so. Please tell me why I don't believe you." Stephanie asked as she noticed the evil smirk on Kylie's face.

"Fine, I'll tell you why you don't believe me." Kylie stood up. "You don't believe me because I lied to you."

"How did I know?" Stephanie wondered.

"Yeah, I knew about you. I just gave him something you couldn't." Kylie smiled satisfied.

"Well, I'm glad you could spread your legs for him, while he was off the road." Stephanie stopped and looks at Randy and continues. "I also hope that you feel the same as I do now, when you find out he is fucking some woman in every city we stop in." 

"That's not true. He loves me, and I know it." Kylie yelled, causing people to look over at the three of them.

"Oh, you love her too." Stephanie spit out. "How many woman do you really love Randy?" 

"I only love one person and that's Kylie." Randy spat.

"Well, she can have you because I'm over you. I never loved you in the first place." Stephanie said.

"I am not that easy to get over Steph. You know you will start calling me up saying you miss me." Randy said in a cocky attitude.

"Oh, but Randy you are easy to get over if you have had been seeing someone else behind your back, that you really love." Stephanie smirked.

"O.k. Steph, you are already in denial that you love me." Randy said as he stood up.

"Actually, I'm not in denial. See, that night I didn't come back to the hotel. Can you guess where I was? I know you'll never guess right because it is so plainly to see." Stephanie said with an evil smile. 

"That's easy. You told me you were with Trish." Randy smiled thinking he defeated her.

"Wrong, two more guesses." Stephanie put two fingers up.

"What, you lied to me. You weren't with Trish." Randy yelled.

"Come on Randy, you can give you or you can guess two more times." Stephanie smiled, she was going to make him regret cheating on her.

"Fine, if you weren't with Trish, you must have been with Amy or someone in your family." Randy guessed.

"Wrong and wrong." Stephanie gave a winning smile.

"Then where were you?" Randy asked mad that he didn't know where is now ex-girlfriend was.

"I was with…." Stephanie got up into Randy's face, until their noses were touching. "Your best friend, Paul." 

"How could you do that? As a matter of fact, how could he do that?" Randy turned a deep red.

"Easy, I'll answer for him and myself." Stephanie backed up. "But, answer this for me first. How could you do this to me?" Stephanie points at the silent Kylie, still standing there.

"Easy, she gave me what you wouldn't." Randy said in a low voice.

"Well, to answer you question, Paul and I did that to you, because we're in love with each other." Stephanie said proud.

After that was said, Stephanie then proceeded to throw her milkshake on. The chocolate hitting him in the face and landing on his white T-shirt. Kylie scared she would get her ass kicked had backed away. As Stephanie walked back over to Trish, Kylie went to check on Randy.

"We can go now Trish." Stephanie picked up her bags and head out the mall, with Trish smiling behind her.

~*~*~

Paul and Amy had finished breakfast a little while ago. They had planned on going to catch a movie when, Vince had called Amy up and told her that she was going to have to do a photo shoot from Raw magazine. She had to leave right away, or she wouldn't be able to make it there on time. This left Paul alone. Which he didn't mind, he always felt alone when he was with Amy. She had grown boring lately. Paul sat in his hotel room, until some one knocked on the door. Paul walked over and answered the door.

"Hey, Chris. What's up?" Paul asked stepping aside for him to come in.

"Man, have I got news for you." Chris smiled as he walked in and sat on the bed.

"What news? Is everything alright?" Paul asked, becoming worried.

"I just got of the phone with Trish." Chris smiled at the sound of Trish's name.

"What is Stephanie alright?" Paul was now scared because Chris wouldn't get to the point.

"Well, we're not sure. See she saw Randy at the mall today with some chick. She walked over to him. They argued a little. In the end Steph ended up throwing a chocolate milkshake in Randy's face and left with Trish." Chris explained.

"Is Stephanie alright? Is she crying?" Paul asked.

"Man, calm down. She'll be alright. Trish said that she was crying a little but she isn't heart broken over him. She was planning on breaking up with him anyways." Chris eyed Paul and saw that he looked a bit confused.

"How come I'm the only one that didn't know she was breaking up with Randy?" Paul asked as he started pacing back and forth.

"You didn't know, because she was breaking up with Randy for someone she truly loves." Chris said.

"Two questions. One how do you know that's the reason?" Paul asked.

"I have been talking with Trish lately. I think we're really hitting it off." Chris couldn't help but smile.

"O.k. last question. Who is Stephanie breaking up with Randy for?" Paul asked as he stared Chris in the eye.

"She didn't tell you because she is breaking up with Randy for you. She knew you would tell her not to if she told you." Chris finished.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Thanks

~Citcat~


	16. Making A Decision

Title: How Love Works

Chapter 16: Making a Decision 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my made up characters

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Paul froze. He stood in the same place for a couple of minutes. Just staring off into space. Chris tried talking to him but it was no use. Maybe this was why Steph didn't tell him that she was going to break up with Randy for him. Chris felt responsible for the way Paul was now acting. 

"Hey, man are you alright?" Chris asked standing up and walking in front of him.

"…" Paul stared at Chris as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Paul, snap out of it." Chris said, regretting what he was about to do.

There was still no answer from Paul. Chris closed his eyes, and hoped he wouldn't get his ass whopped. He kept his eyes close as he pulled back his hand and slapped Paul right across the face. Chris quickly put his hand back to his side. He then opened his eyes slowly to see if Paul reacted at all.

"What the hell do you mean she broke up with Randy for me?" Paul asked really quiet.

"She left Randy because she still thinks you two have another chance." Chris stated glad he was talking.

"Where is she?" Paul asked still the same tone of voice.

"Last I talked to Trish, they were on their way back to the hotel." Chris said looking at Paul.

Paul sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. He couldn't do this not again. Even though he was bored with Amy, he still didn't want to hurt her again, the same way. But did he deserve to be happy in life. Didn't he deserve to be in love? Paul was knocked out of his thoughts when Chris spoke up.

"Paul you love her. You know what you have to do. Don't let her get away again." Chris said patting Paul on the back then leaving the room.

Chris left and Paul just sat there. Thinking if Chris was right or wrong. Paul was thinking about the consequences of what Chris said. If he stayed with Amy he would not only be ruining his life at being happy or in love, he would be breaking Steph's heart. If he broke up with Amy, Steph would lose Amy as a friend again, Amy would have a broken heart. He felt just as confused as Stephanie. He felt so stupid at the moment, this was how Steph felt. She didn't want to hurt anyone. Now Paul was the only one left that had to decide which girls' heart he had to break.

~*~*~*~*~

Trish and Stephanie had just pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Steph was still comparing Randy to Paul. In Stephanie's mind Randy had nothing compared to Paul. Trish was getting kind of tired from it, but she couldn't just ditch her friend or tell her to shut up. She was happy at the moment. Trish didn't want to ruin that.

"Come on Trish, let's go give out our pictures!" Stephanie said excited and pulling on Trish's arm.

"O.k. I'm coming." Trish said thinking that it was funny to see Steph change from being an adult to being a little kid. Change as in attitude.

Trish and Stephanie walked into the hotel and saw a couple of there friends. They would run up to them, talk with them for a little bit, and then give them a picture and move on to the next person. They got all their friends that were in the hotel lobby, so they decided to head up stairs. They walked to the elevator and got on.

"Um, Trish do you think we could see if Paul is at his hotel." Stephanie said kind of shyly.

"Yeah, why not. I haven't seen Paul in a while." Trish answered as the elevator reached their stop.

The two of them walked down the hallway. They walked to room 546. They stood outside the door for a second. Steph cautiously raised her hand and knocked on the door. They waited for a bit and there was no answer. Steph knocked again. Still no answer.

"I guess he isn't here." Steph said sounding a bit upset.

"Hey, don't be upset Steph. You'll talk to him soon." Trish said as she gave Steph a hug.

"Thanks Trish come, lets get out of here." Stephanie said walking towards the elevator.

Steph and Trish went back to their rooms and grabbed their gym bags. They then left to the arena. When getting to the arena they ran into Adam and Jay.

"Hey ladies. How are you two today?" Jay said with a smile.

"We're alright." Trish answered.

"Have you guys seen Paul?" Stephanie asked looking at the two Canadian men in front of her.

"Actually we just finished talking to him a couple minutes ago." Adam put in.

"Where did he go?" Steph asked.

"He went to find Amy. She had just gotten back from her photo shoot." Jay said as he looked at an upset Steph.

"Oh, well thanks. Um, I'm going to go to the locker room." Steph told the three Canadians. "I'll see you all later."

Stephanie walked away and headed to the women's locker room. She left Jay, Trish, and Adam there watching her leave. Why was she so sad? She knew that it would be a long shot to get Paul back in her life. Maybe, they just weren't meant to be.

~*~*~*~*~

Paul walked around the arena looking for Amy. He couldn't find her at all. He really needed to talk to her. What he had to tell her was going to hurt her more than it hurt him, but he had to do it. Now was his only chance. He walked for a while looking for Amy, he ended up outside the women's locker room. He stopped outside the door and knocked. He waited a second until the door opened.

"Hi Paul." Stacy Keibler said answering the door.

"Hey Stace, is Amy in there?" Paul asked pointing inside the room.

"Oh, yeah she is. Let me get her for you." Stacy said leaving the door.

Paul stood there for a minute, until the door opened again. He thought it was Amy, so he spoke up.

"We need to talk." Paul said, and then realized it wasn't Amy he was talking to.

"Hi" Stephanie answered with a half smile. "Did you need to talk to me or did you think I was someone else?" 

"Sorry, I thought you were Amy." Paul started but was cut off.

"Figures." Steph mumbled.

"Can I finish?" Paul asked and Steph shook her head. "I'd like to talk to you after I talk to Amy." 

"Whatever, I'll be with Chris and Trish." Stephanie said leaving right as Amy walked out.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Paul said plainly.

Amy and Paul walked around the arena talking. He then led her into an empty locker room. Paul sat Amy down on the long black leather sofa. He sat next to her. Thinking first about what he wanted to say, he spoke.

"Amy, I know we have only been going out for a couple of months now." Paul started.

"Hey, Paul, I need to tell you something before you finish o.k." Amy spoke.

"Alright." Paul said a bit confused.

"Look don't take this the wrong way, but I think we would be better off as friends." Amy stated.

"I was going to say the same thing." Paul smiled a small smile.

"Yeah, it's just that, I can't see me living the rest of my life with you, and I want to settle down soon. I think it would be better if we went our separate ways." Amy sniffled a little.

"I agree, are you going to be ok?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I'll be o.k. I just don't handle any break ups that well." Amy smiled weakly.

"I'd still like to be your friend." Paul said as he rubbed Amy's back.

"I'd like that, but enough about me and you. You need to go find Steph before it's too late." Amy smiled.

"How did you know?" Paul asked standing up.

"It was a lucky guess. I've seen how you two look at each other when one of you doesn't know the other is looking." Amy smiled.

"You talked to Chris didn't you?" Paul smirked.

"Yeah, I did." Amy laughed a small laugh. "I told him I was going to break up with you. I wanted to see if he knew how you would react. Looks like he was right."

"Thanks a lot Ames." Paul said giving her a hug.

"I think someone is waiting for you." Amy smiled.

"Oh, yeah that's right. I got to go." Paul said running off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review, it would mean a lot

Thanks

~Citcat~


	17. How Love Works

Title: How Love Works

Chapter 17: How Love Works

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Paul ran out of the empty locker room searching for Chris' locker room. He smiled as he looked at all the doors, checking to see if one was Chris'. He hadn't felt like this since the night Steph stayed with him. This was love, he knew it, and now all he had to do was find Steph before it was too late. He stopped in the middle of the hall and looked down the hallway. He saw Trish come out of a locker room.

"Bingo!" Paul said running down to where Trish was. "Hey, Trish wait up."

Trish turned around and saw Paul running towards her. She stopped walking so he could catch up with her. When Paul finally got there he started talking immediately.

"Please, tell me Stephanie is in there?" Paul said pointing to the locker room which happened to be Chris'.

"Um, Paul she's not in there." Trish answered. "She left like ten minutes ago." 

"Did she say where she was going?" Paul asked worriedly that he might lose his chance of telling Steph how he felt.

"Not really, all she said was that she had to go." Trish said.

"Thanks for your help Trish." Paul said then left.

Trish stood there watching Paul run down the hall looking for Steph. Trish smiled softly.

"Come on Paul, you got to find her." Trish said before turning around and leaving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stephanie walked down the hall, on her way back to Chris' locker room. She walked down the halls saying hi to anyone who she passed. Steph got to Chris' locker room and knocked. She waited a minute until Chris opened the door.

"Hey, Chris." Stephanie said coming in. "Where did Trish go?" 

"She went to go get something to drink." Chris said plopping down on the couch.

"When did she leave?" Stephanie asked another question.

"About five minutes ago." Chris said looking up at Steph. "Why? Are you afraid to be alone with me?" Chris joked.

"Ha, ha, you're funny Chris." Steph said sarcastically. "I was just curious to where she went."

Right after that was said Trish walked in. She saw Chris stretched out on the couch and glanced at Steph. She stood there for a minute until she realized Steph was there.

"Steph, Paul is looking for you." Trish said sitting down on Chris' legs.

"Why would he be looking for me?" Stephanie asked with a bit of an attitude, yet she was happy to here he was looking for her.

"I don't know why, but he looked as if you were going to disappear if he doesn't find you." Trish said taking a drink of her water.

"You're serious?" Steph questioned.

"No, she's Trish." Chris laughed.

"Shut up Chris." Trish said lightly punching him in the stomach.

"Ow." Chris mumbled with a smile.

"Anyways, I really think you should find him." Trish said to Steph.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Steph said with a big smile and left the room.

Stephanie walked out the locker room. Trish and Chris watched her leave. Chris spoke when the door was shut.

"This is it." Chris said putting an arm on Trish's leg.

"What's it?" Trish asked looking at Chris.

"Um, I kind of told Paul, Steph broke up with Randy for him." Chris said uneasily.

"What?" Trish said standing up.

"No, look he and Amy broke up and now he is going to get together with Steph." Chris smiled, getting a smile in return from Trish.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Paul kept running up and down the halls. Still no sign of Steph, he was beginning to panic. What if he didn't find her? He stopped to think of where she could be. While he was thinking he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked at the person and spoke with out thinking first.

"Could you leave me alone? I'm trying to find Stephanie." Paul said turning around.

Stephanie stood there for a minute until Paul realized who he was talking to.

"Oh, Steph, I am so sorry." Paul started. "I was to busy looking for you to realize that it was you I was talking to."

"That's alright, I heard you were looking for me." Steph spoke looking down.

"Yeah, can we..." Paul stumbled off. "Oh forget it, I'll say it here."

"Say what?" Steph asked looking up at Paul hoping he was about to tell her what she longed to hear.

"Steph…" He stopped again. The continued, "I love you, Steph." Paul looked at Steph to see some reaction.

"I love you too." Steph nearly cried.

Paul instantly hugged Steph and was hugged in return. Still hugging they both looked at each other. Then they both moved their heads inches towards each other until their lips met. They broke the kiss when they heard clapping. They both looked to their right to see Chris, Trish, Adam, Amy, and Jay howling at them. 

"Finally, they get together after three years." Adam says clapping.

"It better last too." Jay said.

"I mean if you guys break up in a year or something that would be a waste." Amy smiled.

"I agree with Amy, all of this would mean nothing." Chris said.

"Gosh, you two went through hell just to get together." Trish added in.

"And you two better stay together." They all said in union to Steph and Paul.

Paul and Steph looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, we did go through a lot." Paul said. "And we'll stay together."

"Yep, I guess this is 'how love works'." Steph said and laid her head on Paul's shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The End, that's it. That was the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the story. Please check out my other stories. I should be putting up some new stories to. 

~Citcat~


End file.
